Bloopers at Freddy's
by AlbaSF
Summary: Everything looked in order in the game. Do we really know if things were messed up? Let's comprove it!
1. Chapter 1

**Night 1 Bloopers.**

* * *

><p>Mike started to look at the cameras. He switched to the show stage. While he was looking, Bonnie started to titter and tried to contain his laughter. He guffawed just some seconds later, making the other two animatronics giggle.<p>

Director: Cut it!

* * *

><p>Mike was searching for the two missing animatronics, Bonnie and Chica, through the cameras. He saw Bonnie in the dining room. He changed the camera to the restrooms and saw Chica lurking in the darkness. Suddenly, a faint sound of something falling to the ground broke the silence and made the animatronic chuckle.<p>

Director: Cut! Someone go see what that was.

* * *

><p>Mike extended his arm to close the left door as Bonnie was there, watching him. His chair was quite far away from the button. Mike moved his hand up and down and extended his fingers. He finally decided to lean to the side, but that made him lose balance and his chair fell. Mike managed to stand up before he fell too. Bonnie cackled at the awkward move. Mike giggled as well.<p>

Mike: *giggles, points at the chair* This is a defective chair.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 2 Bloopers.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mike was checking the door lights. He switched on the right one and saw Chica there. He gasped and accidentally threw the electronic tablet away, making it break. Mike looked with a lot of guiltiness at the monitor as Chica leaned in to see what happened, and laughed afterwards.<p>

* * *

><p>While Mike was just sitting there, tired of checking the cameras and door lights, the drink placed over the desk fell to the ground. Mike looked at it with a bored and careless expression. He then sniggered as he shook his head and put his hand on his mouth.<p>

Director: Someone put that back on place!

* * *

><p>Mike checked the show stage. Bonnie was already missing. When he was about to check for him, the cupcake that Chica held slipped off and fell. Freddy looked behind and Chica's eyes moved to the cupcake, her hand still in the position it was before. Both her and Freddy started to titter and looked at the camera innocently.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike switched to the dining room camera. As soon as he did so, he saw Bonnie almost falling to the ground as he hit one of the tables. Mike laughed, and so did Bonnie, who was trying to get balance back.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike checked the pirate cove camera. Foxy was already looking out. He started to slip down and almost fell. With a laugh, he immediately hid behind the curtains again, making Mike chuckle under his breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author note: This is all for now. Is this good? Bad? Should I continue? Review so I can know it!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Night 3 Bloopers**

* * *

><p>Mike checked the west hall camera after noticing Foxy was gone. He saw the fox running, but then he stumbled on something and fell, out of the camera's view, making lots of metallic noises. Mike burst out laughing, and seconds after the fall, Foxy's giggle could be heard as he stood up and ran back to his spot.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was checking the backstage camera. He pulled the monitor down for a second, pulled it up again, and Bonnie suddenly appeared right in front of the camera with black eyes. Mike jumped back and the monitor slipped out of his hands, almost falling off. He managed to catch it again, letting out a nasal laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>The right moment Mike checked the dining area camera, Chica had just appeared there. Because she stopped too abruptly, trying to occupy her spot on time, she almost fell over a table. She looked at the camera and shrugged, right before giggling.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike heard something outside the left door, and pressed the light. Bonnie had appeared there so suddenly that he lost balance and ended up stumbling inside the office. As this happened, Mike lifted up the monitor above his head to see the scene, with a 'what-just-happened' look. Both him and Bonnie laughed loudly afterwards.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 4 Bloopers<strong>

Mike checked the restrooms camera, and saw Freddy there, laughing. But then, his demonic giggle became an endured laughter, which made Mike laugh too.

* * *

><p>He was falling asleep, but a sudden loud noise awakened Mike's attention. He picked up the monitor, and noticed the sound came from the dining area. A table was on the ground, both Bonnie and Chica on the spots they usually occupy, but facing at the fallen furnishing. They were covering their mouths, laughing in a 'wait-a-second-I-need-to-breath' way. From the distance Mike could hear Freddy laughing too, as he might have been close enough to see what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike checked the cameras thoroughly, searching mainly for Freddy, when he heard child laughter near him. He frowned before lowering the monitor, and when he did so he saw Golden Freddy sitting before him. Mike was about to jump out of the chair, and he did, but he was thrown back because a thread of his sleeve got entangled with a screw poking out the chair.<p>

Mike: *laughing, his hand over his mouth* My hand's stuck...!

Golden Freddy's ears lowered down, and he let out a mocking giggle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 5 Bloopers<strong>

With wide eyes, Mike listened to the demonic phone call. Halfway there, he suddenly burst out laughing, then covered his mouth.

Director: Cut! Let's start again.

* * *

><p>Mike noticed Freddy was waiting him on the right door, so he closed it. But the door didn't close properly. Mike glanced down, and saw Freddy's foot stuck there. Mike gasped lowly, almost laughing, and pulled up the door. Freddy leaned in, telling Mike with his expression that it wasn't funny at all. The guard, however, did find it funny.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike saw Foxy wasn't in his spot, so he closed the door first, then looked at the west hall camera. But Foxy wasn't sprinting towards the office. He was just standing there, at the far end of the hallway. He looked at the camera, shaking his head in denial, probably not wanting to fall off again even if he himself laughed. Mike giggled, shrugged, and looked at the filming camera with a weird expression.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there we go, as you guys seemed to love this story I decided to make another chapter! I'm thinking of making bloopers for FNaF 2 too, would you like that?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bloopers**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 1 Bloopers<strong>

Jeremy watched the show stage on the monitor, frowning. He then looked at the surroundings of the office, bewildered. While he wasn't watching the monitor, Toy Bonnie looked at the camera and made a funny grimace. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica tried to contain their laughter. Hearing the noises, Jeremy looked at the monitor, only to find the new animatronics standing there, idly.

Director: Start over!

Jeremy: *confused* Why? What happened?

As he said that, the toy animatronics burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Jeremy checked the Party Room 3 camera, and found Toy Bonnie there. Upon looking closely, the guard noticed the animatronic was trying to maintain balance while he tittered. Toy Bonnie had appeared there all of a sudden and couldn't get enough time to stay on a firm position. Jeremy soon giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>After hearing footsteps, Jeremy checked all the cameras. He illuminated Party Room 4 with the flashlight, and the light apparently scared Toy Chica, who had just wandered there. She basically threw off the cupcake above her with a high-pitched, brief scream, but managed to catch it again before it fell. Jeremy looked at the recording camera with a mute laugh, his mouth wide open.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy illuminated the entrance door of the office, and saw Toy Freddy standing right next to the door. Jeremy gave a brief scream as he picked up the monitor, pretending to be doing something else. He pulled the screen down, and saw the bear entering the office with black eyes, but he hit his leg against the desk while trying to get closer. Jeremy laughed wildly, Toy Freddy followed.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 2 Bloopers<strong>

When Jeremy switched to Kid's Cove camera, he noticed that Mangle was gone. He found her later on Prize Counter as he checked that camera to wind up the music box. All of a sudden, Mangle fell off from the ceiling, making lots and lots of metallic noises. Jeremy even winced, putting his hand over his mouth.

* * *

><p>Jeremy checked the show stage camera, and saw that Toy Bonnie wandered off. Before he could check party room 3, where the rabbit had surely gone, Toy Freddy's microphone slipped of his hands as he moved a little. Eyes wide, the bear tried to grab it, almost looking like he was making jugglery with it in a desperate attempt to pick it back. Toy Chica meanwhile giggled as she saw the funny scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy noticed too late that the music box's chime ended. He checked the Prize Counter camera, and saw a black shadow falling off close to the camera, followed by a chuckle. Jeremy laughed too, realizing it was the Puppet who just fell.<p> 


End file.
